Left behind
by MagicalFantasie
Summary: Spoiler HP et les reliques de la mort. George a du mal à s'endormir et se met à penser au passé. Résumé nul mais laissez une petite chance à l'histoire, please? Rated M pour une raison, death fic, mais NO SEX.


_Disclaimer : pas à moi, tout à JKR (et la WB), si c'était mon histoire la fin serait sensiblement différente._

_Note : je suis toute nouvelle ici donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^_

_Left behind_

Il est certainement très tard, si son état de fatigue est un quelconque indicateur. Très tard ou très tôt. Il a perdu la notion du temps il y a longtemps. Les heures, les jours, tout ça n'a plus grande importance.

Il se laisse tomber sur son lit et attend que le sommeil ne l'emporte.

Il commence à avoir froid mais n'a plus la force se mettre sous les couvertures.

« Il est trop tard pour ça, se dit-il. Il fallait y penser avant. »

Comme il n'arrive pas s'endormir il laisse son esprit errer librement et c'est naturellement qu'il se retrouve quelques années en arrière, lorsqu'il était enfant.

« Hey ! Tu te souviens quand on était gosses ? les conneries qu'on a pu faire… déjà à 5 ans maman ne savait plus quoi faire de nous. »

A cette heure là il n'attend pas de réponse, l'autre est parti depuis longtemps. Il continue à voix basse, à peine plus fort qu'un chuchotement.

« Oi ! Tu te rappelles de l'ourson changé en araignée ? Les parents étaient scotchés ! Faut dire que c'était impressionnant, surtout à cet âge…

Oh ! Et puis quand on avait 7 ou 8 ans et qu'on s'est endormi dans la prairie et que maman nous cherchait partout… elle est devenue folle quand elle nous a retrouvés et on a été privé de sorties pour une semaine… mais au bout de deux jours elle nous a mis dehors parce qu'elle avait peur qu'on fasse s'écrouler la maison à force de courir partout. La pauvre, on l'a vraiment pas aidée. »

Il fit une pause, laissant son esprit s'évader ailleurs. Un souvenir éclaira alors son visage.

« Oh ! Et notre arrivée à Poudlard ! Pour une fois maman était fière de nous. Gryffondor. La maison de la famille en quelque sorte. Même si je parie qu'on est pas près de nous oublier, Nous, avec tous les tours qu'on a fait à tout le monde là-bas. Les pétards, les pastilles de gerbe, la salamandre volante et tout le reste.

Sans parler de notre journée anti-Ombrage et de notre fuite à dos de balai…

Ouais, je pense qu'on se souviendra de nous pour « Fred et Gorge » ou la légende des jumeaux Weasley. Sans parler du marécage dans le couloir que le professeur Flitwick à laisser comme hommage.»

Il s'arrêta un instant, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis il ferma les yeux et son sourire s'effaça un peu.

« Ouais… c'était le bon temps. Malgré la menace alentours. On était jeunes, insouciants… inconscients peut-être. Mais on était heureux… »

Sa voix se brisa et une larme coula sur sa joue.

« Tu me manques tellement Fred… »

De fins sillons cristallins coulaient maintenant librement et cascadaient le long de son visage. C'est d'un timbre cassé qu'il reprit.

« J'ai essayé tu sais ? De continuer, comme tu l'aurais voulu… mais j'y arrive pas. Pas sans toi. Ça fait déjà six mois et ça fait toujours aussi mal. Même respirer me fait mal. Comme s'il me manquait quelque chose pour y arriver. Et c'est vrai, dans un sens… c'est toi qui me manque.

Tu as toujours été le plus fort des deux. Moi je ne faisais que suivre et limiter la casse. Mais il y a eu trop de casse… et aujourd'hui je n'en peux plus…

Mais tout sera bientôt finit.

J'ai tout mis en ordre pour la famille et à l'heure qu'il est je n'ai plus qu'a attendre. Bientôt je serais de nouveau avec toi.

Je sais, au fond de moi, que demain matin je ne me réveillerai pas. Je n'ai rien fait pour ça, c'est juste que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. C'est comme ces oiseaux qui meurent quand l'un s'en va.

Des inséparables.

Parce que je ne supporte pas que tu m'ais laissé tout seul… ou plutôt qu'on t'ai arraché à moi…

Parce que nous étions inséparables dans la vie, nous le sommes sans doute aussi dans la mort. Je ne m'en plaindrais pas, je suis juste désolé pour les autres, ceux à qui je vais manquer, ceux qui vont rester… mais, égoïstement, je suis aussi content. Parce que je vais te retrouver. J'espère juste que tu m'attends… »

Il s'endormit alors, épuisé par ses pleurs, épuisé physiquement et moralement.

Il s'endormit pour ne jamais se réveiller, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Car avant de sombrer il sentit une main douce sur sa joue, essuyant ses larmes et entendit une voix qu'il connaissait par cœur lui murmurer :

« Je ne t'ai jamais quitté Georgie… ».


End file.
